Phantom X
by allietheepic7
Summary: Two Brothers. One's a hero, the other, a ghost. When Danny's family goes up in flames and his brother's not around, he becomes selfish. Danny steals the Red X suit, not even knowing that he's stealing from his brother. But will the brothers be safe when Slade learns that Danny Phantom is in town?
1. Preface

**Phantom X**

**Preface: Brothers Apart**

Danny watched with wide eyes as the wire that held his parents aloft in the air snapped. The fact that his parents could fly—even with help—had always thrilled the 4 year old named Daniel Adam Grayson. Stars, space, even just the plan old _sky_, were exciting. His breathe caught in his throat as they fell, like angels from heaven. His brother, Dick, cried out beside him and jumped over the separation barrier, running towards the floor, where their parents had landed with a horrible thump. Danny soon followed his 7 year old brother, his mind refusing to comprehend what had happened.

"Dick? Why aren't they getting up?" He asked in a heartbroken voice. Richard John "Dick" Grayson looked at his brother, who was far too young to understand what had happened. Tears slipped down both boys faces. "Come, Mommy, wake up. Daddy, please, get up."

The two brothers were soon taken away to a nearby orphanage. That night, the Batman visited Dick, telling him that his parent's deaths weren't accidents, that they were murdered by a man named Tony Zucco. Batman offered him a deal; let him adopt Dick, and Batman would train him as his sidekick to avenge his parents. When Dick asked about his little brother, Batman replied that he was already to be adopted by another family that had seen the murder, but could only adopted one. The paperwork was already done and there was little he could do about it.

"But, brother, I don't want to leave you!" Danny sobbed that morning as his new parents were to take him to his new home. Dick smiled sadly and hugged his brother tightly.

"Don't worry, Danny." The soon to be superhero reassured him. "I promise you, 10 years from today, exactly, I'll come back to get you, and we can be a family again."

"Really?"

"Really."

**Exactly Ten Years Later Danny's PoV*********************************************

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" I screamed as the Nasty Burger exploded, my second family, best friends, and teacher trapped inside. I was thrown back 20 ft. by the explosion. Somehow, I was uninjured by the blast and had managed to keep holding the Fenton Thermos that held my evil jerky self.

"They're dead." I whispered, tears flowing down my face. "I couldn't stop him in time." Then, a horrible thought came to me; Vlad was my godfather. Now that my parents are gone, I would have to live with him, whether I like it or not. "Not if I run away." I stated determinedly. Quickly turning back into Phantom, I flew back to my house before the cops could get there and into my house, where I quickly filled a bag full of the essentials—food, cloths, several Fenton Thermoses, Boo-merang, Fenton Blasters and the Fenton Phones. Before going down to the stairs, I put Dan's Thermos inside the Fenton Vault and blasted the handle off, making sure no one could ever get in. In the living room, I noticed a calendar with today's date circled several times. "Dick was supposed to come today…" I realized. "He probably died, knowing my luck… or he doesn't care." More tears ran down my cheeks before I blasted the calendar too and flew off towards the only other place I knew.

Gotham.

When I had left, a blue portal opened up in the Fenton Vault and Dan's Thermos was gone.

**The Next Day Robin's PoV*********************************************** ****

I put my head in my hands and sighed deeply before returning to my computer. For once I wasn't trying to track down Slade or Terra; I was trying to find my brother. I looked on another article that looked promising, but was let down once again. For the past year, I've been trying to find Danny. I've even missed the dead line, something I couldn't forgive myself for. I only hope that he can.

"Fenton Family Killed in Explosion!" I imdiatly clicked on the article, remembering the Fenton family as the ones who adopted Danny. "At 6:30 yesterday evening, most of the Fenton Family, along with Samantha Manson, Tucker Foley, and James Lancer, were killed in an explosion at the local fast food place, the Nasty Burger. Though the remains of young Daniel Fenton have not been found, he is believed to have been killed in the same blast. Billionaire Vlad Masters is funding the search…" I could read no more.

"I didn't save him." I whispered, almost like it wasn't true. "I didn't save my brother…"

**Timeline: Right after UE for Danny, and right before Fractured for Robin. **


	2. Chapter 1 A Cat and Larry

**Phantom X **

**Chapter 1: A Cat… and Larry**

I flew over the city invisible. It had changed extensively in the years since I left, much darker and more polluted than I remember. Landing in an alley, I transformed back into Fenton and cautiously walked out onto the sidewalk. My stomach growled, distracting me from thinking of my family and allowing me to focus on something else. The food I'd taken from the house—I couldn't think of it as mine without thinking of them—had only lasted a few days, and, being the smart person I am, I hadn't thought to bring any money.

'I suppose I could always pickpocket someone.' I thought. My hero side flinched at the thought of stealing—the face of my alterative future, jerky, older self came to mind—but self-preservation won out in the end. Besides, that future was created because my ghost half and Vlad's combined. If I stay away from Vlad, then it won't happen.

Turning my body invisible and intangible, I walked up to a woman and put my hand in her purse. After fumbling around for a moment (and almost getting caught), he found the woman's wallet and put in his pocket. After adjusting my style and pickpocketing a few more woman—their purses made it easier—I decided to get one more wallet and call it a night. In the morning, I'd put them all in a box, free of their cash, and drop it off outside the police station. I'm not so mean as to let people think that I'll steal their identity or something. And the police should be able to return them to their owners.

I spotted my last—I guess they're victims—for the night. She was a pretty, with chin length, blonde hair and almost cat-like features. Apparently, she had better senses than the rest because, before I could turn intangible, she had grabbed me and knocked me up against the wall of a building. There were no people around, so no one saw the woman whip out a pocket knife and pressed it against my neck. "Aren't you a little young to be mugging someone?" She asked with amusement in her voice.

"I-I wasn't mugging you! I swear!"

"So, you're a pickpocket, then? You're pretty good." She, amazingly, put away the knife and let me go. "I didn't even see or hear you. So, why are you pickpocketing people in the first place?"

"W-well, I, um…" My stomach decided to complain again, making me redden in embarrassment.

The lady laughed again. "So, you're hungry! Well, if you do something quick for me, you can come over to my place and I'll fix you a meal. I only live a block away. Come on." She started walking away, not even caring if I followed, and I, again being the smart person I am, went after her.

'What am I doing!?' The rational, albeit paranoid, side of me scolded. 'Why in hell are we following her!? She's probably going to use me as a slave, or something!'

'She seems ok.' My kinder, heroic haft argued. 'She could have just turned us into the police. Instead, she's offered to make us a meal. She obviously has the skill to take me down if I don't use my powers. She probably just wants to help me.'

"Ok, we're here." Her voice drew me out of my thoughts and I looked up to see a huge apartment building. Glancing back at my companion, I noticed that she had a large grin on her face. "First rule of life: If you wanna eat, you got to earn it. If you can get to my apartment my way, I'll feed you and let you sleep in my apartment. If not, you can stay on the streets. Now, watch closely."

With incredible grace, she jumped onto the broken fire escape on the building. Moving like it was the most natural thing in the world, she flipped and spun up to the top floor, never resting. When she had reached the top, she simply rested on the edge of a window sill, her smirk obvious from 5 stories down.

'Do I really want to do this?' I asked myself. My stomach growled again, making me walk towards the building. 'Alright, if I use any of my more obvious powers, she'll be able to see. Perhaps, if I merely tap into my super strength and speed, then I could make it up there…' My eyes faintly glowed green as I copied the woman's movements, knowing which places were safe to put my feet on and which were completely rusted. Soon, I reached the top. I smirked at the woman and said, "That was simple enough."

"Impressive, kid." She looked me up and down before we entered her apartment via window. "It would take a gymnast several years to move that fluidly."

"Guess I'm just special. And my name's not 'kid', its Danny."

"My name is Selena. Selena Kyle. I hope you like fish and carrots, because that's one of the few things I have around here." Selena moved into the kitchen area, allowing me to look around. At first glance, her apartment seemed like something Paulina would like, but small areas of chaos ruined the overall appearance. Slashed throw pillows, broken picture frames, spray paint on the walls made this look shattered almost. "Bathroom is at the end of the hall. Guest room's on the left and my room is on the right." I turned back to see Selena smirking at me. "So, does 'Danny' have a last name?"

"Once upon a time." I whispered and looked out the window, a tear slipping down my cheek. "I don't use any of my last names anymore, the first because it holds to many bad memories, the second because anyone who also shared that name is gone. And I don't want anyone to find me."

"An orphan." I looked back at Selena to see her giving me, not a pitying look, but an understanding one.

"Twice. Both of my families died—my biological one and my adoptive one."

"I won't say 'I'm sorry'." My eyes widened. "I know from experience that it doesn't do anything. The only thing that helps when tragedy strikes is to find a new purpose. Like when I almost died from being pushed out a window. I realized life was too short to just stand on the sidelines and I wasn't exactly in the right mental state to be a hero. So, now I'm a thief."

"Really?" Somehow, I wasn't really surprised by that piece of info. "So, if you're a bad guy, then why did you help me?"

"You don't get it. Thieves aren't real bad guys." She set the finished food on the table and gestured me to take a seat. "They don't plot to end the world, there are no master plans; they're just looking out for number one. We're not evil, just selfish."

I started eating, surprised that it was good. "I once tried to be the hero. That's why my family is dead; a villain was stronger than me and I couldn't save them in time. Nothing I had was enough."

"Danny, you've been breaking your back to help people for lord knows how long. You deserve to be a little selfish. Why don't you learn from me how to be a thief? It hurts less people than most other selfish things and you can't exactly live on pickpocketing. You'll only be taking care of yourself, and maybe even a new family you care for."

I looked at the thief across from me. She was trusting me with this information, a former hero. Who was I to betray people's trust? And I won't be breaking my promise to my family…

Smirking, I raised my glass in a mock toast. "Why not?"

**Robin PoV*********************************************** ***

"I can't" I looked down on my city, twisted by Johnny Rancid, in sorrow.

"But why can't you?" Larry asked in his childish voice. "You're Robin!"

"LOOK AT ME!" I yelled. "I'll just mess it up again!"

"So? I mess up all the time. But I still try."

"I've been nothing but a failure lately! I couldn't save my brother from an explosion on the day our parents died! I can't stop Johnny! I'm a failure!"

"Robin," I looked down on the small duplicate, who was fidgeting nervously. "Clockwork will probably get very upset if I tell you this, but… Danny is still alive."

**And this is where I'm stopping. PS Catwoman was based on the one in Batman Returns. **


	3. Chapter 2 First Job

**Chapter 2 First Job**

A few tears leaked from my eyes as I woke up in a dark room. It has been a few weeks since I moved in with Selena—or should I say, Catwoman—and she has been teaching me much about being a thief. Although it burned my hero complex in a way you couldn't believe, I knew that this was the only way to keep my promise to my family. Vlad was sure to have started looking for me, and if I was found, it would all be over. As long as I disappeared, that future will never happen. To disappear, I need money. To get money, I need to steal. To steal, I need to not get caught. Therefore, I need to learn from Selena.

After getting out of bed and going into the kitchen, I realized that Selena must still be asleep. I looked at the setting sun in the distance and shrugged, deciding to start breakfast. In the time I've been here, I've learned that Selena is mostly nocturnal and I'm slowly becoming nocturnal as well. It feels more natural. I quickly fried up a couple of eggs when the door slams open and a pigtailed blonde burst into the room.

"Oh, it's awful, Selene, just awful!" the blonde shouted exuberantly. "Mister J's been sayin' that Bats has been crackin' down on criminals more than usual lately, and Mister J's to busy evadin' him to spend time with littl' old me!" She finally noticed who she was talking to. "HEYYYYYY! Who tha hell are you!?"

"He's my new apprentice, Harl." A voice came from the hallway and a bleary-eyed Selena walked in and grabbed a plate of eggs. "Now, what were you saying?"

"Oh, nice to meet ya, kid. Anyyyyyyyyyyyway, I was thinkin' that if we got a big party together, Bats would have too many of us to round up and I could spend time with Mister J!"

If I hadn't been closely watching, I never would have noticed the catty smirk that flashed across the senior thief's face. "I have something in mind…Danny." Selena turned to me and held out a credit card. "Take some time off. Do whatever you want, just don't come back for 2 hours, at least."

I was immediately suspicious. Catwoman didn't like to take 2 minutes of rest from training, let alone 2 hours. But she was offering some time to myself for the first time in weeks. "Sure." I found myself saying. "The new Dead Teacher movie is out, so I can go see that."

**Using the magic powers of an author, I shall now…TIME SKIP!*****************

I silently slid up the fire escape of Selena's building. She'd never given me a key to her apartment, saying that the fire escape was healthier for me. My eyes no longer have to glow green to use my super speed, agility and strength. When I finally reached her window, I noticed that the apartment was completely dark. Finding this suspicious, I cautiously crept inside, only to be blinded by a flash of light and a cry of 'surprise!'

I froze, not in shock, but in fear. Inside Selena's living room were all the most dangerous criminals in Gotham. The Joker sat at the head of the table with Harley Quinn in his lap and Two Face sitting to his right. Penguin was reclining in the armchair with Poison Ivy lying on the couch. Mr. Freeze stood in the kitchen and the Riddler was leaning up against the hallway door. Above them all hung a sign that said, 'Happy Graduation, Danny-boy!' Selena, in costume, ran up to me and smiled. "Do you like it?"

I quickly swallowed my fear and smiled back. "You didn't have to throw me a party."

Riddler laughed. "Of course we did, kid! Kitty here has never had an apprentice before, and everyone celebrates when a new junior villain finishes their training. Kind of like we're warning Batman." Selena glared at him for the nickname but said nothing.

"So, all of us but Selene pitched in and got you something." Harley announced and I realized that she was the blonde from earlier today. She held out an outfit that looked like it was entirely leather "Go on! Wear it!"

I took the suit and went to my room, just to get the damned thing over with. The suit was no unlike my hazmat suit in ghost form, but warmer somehow. It looked like a pure black ninja suit that closely covered everything up to my face. There was a hood which, when it was up, covered everything up from my mouth. While putting in on, I found several different pockets that contained things like throwing knifes and plastic explosives. Thankful that we covered handling such things while I was learning with Selena, I made sure that those pockets were avoided. Overall, I looked pretty good. I walked back into the living room and received catcalls all around. Selena stepped up to me, holding a small box.

"This is my present to you." I peeled back the paper to see a fake id. The name on it was Danny Grayson. "I thought that would be your last name because you once mentioned a brother and I've found Dick Grayson in my search engine, so I figured you were looking for him." She whispered so the other villains wouldn't hear. I nodded and, to both of our surprises, hugged her.

When we broke apart, there was a wild cackling. The Joker had stood up and, with excessive flailing, spoke. "Now, that the formalities are out of the way, we can go out and have some fun! We have planned a nice raid on a museum, easy enough for your first heist but challenging. Last person to get there has to deal with Bats!" That sent everyone scattering. I followed Catwoman out the window and we raced across roof tops, nervousness consuming me. I had somehow managed to forget that my graduation would only be real if I robbed somewhere, effectively branding me as a thief for life. We reached said location quickly, arriving seconds after Joker, Mr. Freeze and Harley, since they all had cars. After entering the building, I, now alone, leapt through the lasers to the security system. I popped the computer chip out of it and rewired it so it was off. Some of my mother's skill got inherited by me, after all.

The other villains entered and started wreaking the place. I looked around for something good to represent my first theft and something caught my eye. I approached the display to look at a necklace in the shape of a gear with the initials 'CW' on it. Clockwork.

My eyes narrowed. Clockwork. He was the reason my family and friends were dead. If he didn't send those ghosts after me, I never would have gotten the test answers. If he hadn't tried to kill me, I never would have gone to the future, while lead to _him_ getting his hands on one of the time medallions. Out of spite, I took the medallions in front of me and put it around my neck, then under my suit. See that meddling ghost try to stop time on me _now._

"Danny!" I turned to see Selena pointing to a door marked 'Employees Only.' "What do you think is down here?"

"Probably storage." I stood next to her, also staring at the door. "I'll go check it out; maybe set some explosives. You stay up here and get yourself something nice." I gave her a crooked smile; witty banter was great for men, but flirty banter worked best for the opposite gender.

I quickly picked the lock, not noticing that I accidently set off the silent alarm. The stairs leading down were unnaturally white. This disproved my 'just storage' theory and reminded me of the idiotic Guys in White. I reached the bottom, the disgusting smells of bleach and death filled my nose. Before me were 3 cages. The first two occupants were dead; one a human/lizard hybrid, the other seeming to be a human/fish hybrid. The last was doubtfully alive and she stared at me with fearful, purple eyes.

Sam's eyes.

**Ok, I need some thoughts. Which of these 3 girls should I put in this story? (Note: they aren't the girl in the cage.)**

**Ember**

**Valerie**

**OC (Mumbo Jumbo's powers)**

**Review your favorite!**


	4. Chapter 3 Sammy Tucker

**Chapter 3 Sammy Tucker**

The girl in the cage sat curled up in a ball, shivering. Her large, purple eyes—so much like Sam's, but not—were filled with fear and tears. Her pale skin was covered with semi visible scars and her black hair was cut short and tangled. She wore what was once an oversized, white T-shirt, now ripped and stained with dirt and blood. But the completely special things about her were the bright purple cat ears twitching uncontrollably on her head and the same colored tail wrapped tightly around her legs. "Hey," I reached out to her cage and she flinched slightly. I slowly pulled down my hood, realizing that hiding my face would only make her more scared. "It's ok. I'm not going to hurt you."

I reached out and turned the lock on the cage intangible, opening the door. The girl stared at me in wonder and amazement as I kneeled at the entrance to her cage. "Come on." I said softly, giving the young girl—for she couldn't be older than 10—a smile. Without warning, she rushed me to wrap her arms around my neck and bury her face in my shoulder, sobbing. "Shh…it's alright." I held her awkwardly before fully embracing her. "You're safe now; I won't let anyone hurt you. My name is Danny. Can you tell me yours?"

Inside, my common sense was screaming at me. 'What the hell are you doing!?' It screamed. 'Why are you saying you'll protect her!? You know you'll never be able to keep her safe! You're a thief now! Tonight proves it!'

'But…she's so much like Sam…' My heart whispered back. 'And she's so young…how can I not protect her? How could I just leave her in a cage?' My arms automatically tightened around her. 'I'd never be able to look at myself again…'

'Damn hero complex.'

"No…name…" She sobbed out, words broken by tears. "Neber…given…une." From the way she pronounced her words convinced me that ether she wasn't allowed to speak often or she had taught herself to speak.

"Well, would you like me to name you?" She looked up from my shoulder and nodded, a small smile showing off tiny fangs. I took a moment to think. "Well…you look a lot like an old friend of mine…she and my other friend died recently, so I'll name you after them. Your name is Sammy. Sammy Tucker."

The newly christened Sammy smiled big at that and I rubbed her ear, causing her to purr. "Sammy…I'm going to be your big brother from now on, ok? That means I'll always protect you. So, please do what I say. When I pick you up, bury your face in my shoulder and don't look up 'til I tell you."

She nodded. "Yes, Big Bwother Danny." Sammy lisped, causing me to chuckle. I carefully picked her up, since she was all skin and bones, and carried her towards the one computer in the room. The reason I didn't want her to look up was so she wouldn't see the two dead experiments, if she hasn't already. Ripping the hard drive out of the machine, I placed it into one of my many pockets before putting plastic explosives all around the room. The least I could do was make sure that they bastards doing this couldn't ever use this location again. After arming them, I speed walked back up the stairs. I heard fighting, and then, to help protect us, turned us both invisible, making Sammy gasp.

"Shh…Sammy, don't make a sound, and when I put you down, stay hidden. Don't you worry. I'll keep you safe. I promise." I phased us through the door, which made Sammy shiver, and froze in shock, almost dropping our invisibility.

There, in the main room, was Batman and Batgirl, fighting Joker and Harley respectively. The rest of the villains had ether fled or were tied up. Even Catwoman. I placed Sammy down behind an exhibit and snuck over to where Catwoman was to cut her ropes. Batman slammed Joker up against the wall. "What are you all doing here?" Batman growled.

"Isn't it obvious, Bats?" Joker cackled. "We're having a little party in honor of Kitty's apprentice graduating! AND you crashed it!" With that, Joker tried to stab him and they started fighting again.

"There." I whispered in Catwoman's ear as I freed her from her binds. I then approached Harley, who was getting her butt whopped, and flipped up my hood.

"I will not allow you to destroy one of our city's oldest buildings!" Batgirl shouted as she knocked down Harley with a Batarang. I decided it was time to intervene and turned visible, right before sending her flying with a round house kick to the face.

"So you can stand for the human experimentation that was happening in the basement? That's not very heroic of you." I said before throwing a couple of knifes at her—nothing close to harming her, just enough to make her move. She was too close to where Sammy was hiding. "Or do you only go after obvious criminals?"

"What are you taking about?" Batgirl shouted back, not happy about being tossed and accused of not doing her job. "What's your proof!?"

"How about the dead human/animal hybrids down the stairs." I dodged a kick from her and had to leap over a glass display to get back to Harley. "You ok, Quinn?"

"Kiiiiiiiiidddd!" She whined. "I was doin' fiiine!"

"No you weren't." I deadpanned, looking over at Batman. It seemed like he was now worried about Catwoman and Joker was trying to get away. "And my name is Phantom, not kid. You better go before your man leaves you. We'll be fine." I dodged a Batarang, and got back into my battle with Batgirl.

"Batgirl!" Bats yelled as we were fighting again. "He's still mostly innocent!"

"Think of what you're doing!" Red instantly yelled at me as I blocked her punch and tried to swipe her feet from under her. "Do you want to be marked as a criminal for the rest of your life-?"

I cut her off. "Blah, blah, blah. Shut it, Red. Everything you're saying is going in one ear and out the other." I smirked slightly, knowing she could see it out of my hood. Witty banter, how I love you.

"You don't want to ruin your life!" My eyes darken considerably at her words and scenes flashed before me. A couple dead on the ground, a flash of green followed by excruciating pain, an explosion forcing my body backwards. My voice became emotionless with my next words.

"My life was ruined a long time ago." Though I regretted to hurt her, I knew I had to finish this battle quickly. I threw multipule knifes at her, pinning her to the wall, and walked up close to her, grabbing her chin. "You know, Red, you're too cute to be working on the right side of the law. Why not come to the dark side? We have cookies." She glared at me, making me smirk even more. Has antagonizing my foes always been this much fun?

"ARGH!" I cried out as I was forced away from Red and into the ground. Looking over my shoulder, I saw Batman kneeling over me, taking out handcuffs. I was about to turn intangible when a blur attached itself to his back and started clawing at his eyes.

"LET 'IM GO!" Sammy yelled as she scratched her 3 inch nails—where did _those_ come from—into the area around the Dark Knight's eyes. He threw her off, an action that made me extremely pissed, without letting me go. Before our very eyes, midair, Sammy began to change. Instead of seeing the lovable 10 year old I'd rescued, a purple panther landed in her place and roared in rage. She rushed the Dark Knight again, and, after he released me, Batman dodged her swipes and threw her against a column. Her head made a sickening crunch and she transformed back into her human/neko form, unconscious.

"SAMMY!" I screamed as I ran over to her crippled form. I felt something fall from one of my various pockets, but I paid it no heed as I slid to my knees by her body. My hood had lowered when I had ran over, but I didn't care as I checked her pulse. It was there. I sighed in relief until I heard a persistent beeping that was slowly getting faster. I looked back to where I had been and saw the trigger I had used to arm the explosives. The button to set them off was blinking.

I did the math in an instant. 'There is no way for me to save us both. The way out is too far away, even if I went ghost.' In our last seconds, I griped Sammy as tight as I could. 'Anywhere but here.' I repeated in my head, like a chant. 'Anywhere but here. Anywhere but here.' As the bombs in the basement when off, I transformed into Phantom and we disappeared in a green flash.

**20 minutes later, Robin's PoV****************************

"Yo, Rob." I looked up from the computer to Beast Boy, who was holding the phone. We always kept a phone for all of us in the tower for calls from the mayor, and such. "There's a call for you!"

"Hello?" I spoke into the phone.

"This is Robin, correct?"

"Yes. Who is this?"

"Please excuse me for not introducing myself immediately, dear boy. My name is Vlad Masters."

**BEGONE, FRUITLOOP! If you still haven't voted for which character I should use, please do so. If you have, take a cookie and vote again. AND SHAME ON THAT PERSON WHO DOESN'T LIKE OCS! BEGONE WITH THE FRUITLOOP!**


	5. Chapter 4 That Damn Fruitloop!

**Chapter 4 That Damn Fruitloop!**

"Ha…Ow…" I sat up, the light of the setting sun reflecting off the waves. 'Wait…setting? Waves? It's supposed to be 10 o'clock!' I looked around to see that Sammy and I were on the rocky shore of a bay, a giant 'T' shining in the distance. "Titan's Tower…? We're in Jump City!" I brushed some white hair out of my face, and then stared in shock at my jump suited body. "How'd I get to ghost form? Hell, how did I get here? Did I…teleport?"

"Who you?" I turned to see that Sammy had woken up and was looking at me with fear again in her eyes. "Where Danny!?" Realizing that she didn't recognize me in this form, I transformed back into a human and knelt down beside her.

"Hey, Sammy. It's alright." I wiped away the tears forming in her eyes. "I can transform, just like you! Isn't it cool that we're the same?"

She sniffed and gave me a small smile. "Is cowl." She lightly nuzzled my neck in a very catlike manner. "Big Bwother, where is we?" It took me a second to figure out what she was saying.

"We're in a city called Jump. And it's pronounced 'Big Brother.' Can you say Big Brother?" I figured it was best to teach her the correct way to say words first. I'll teach her grammar later.

"Big Bro-ther." She sounded it out, to get the feel for the word. "Big Brother! Big Brother!" She laughed, the thrill of being free and being loved for the first time getting to her. "Me and Big Brother is in city Jump!" She knocked me back in a hug. "Thank yous!"

I brought my hand up to her head, but pulled it away when I felt something sticky. Blood. "Sammy, does your head hurt at all?" I asked, trying not to panic, while looking at the back of her head.

"Nope." She put her hands up to where I was checking and looked at the red that covered them. "Wuz dis?" She causiously sniffed the blood and frowned. "Smells weid."

"That's called blood." I sighed in relief; the wound was only a small cut and was already closed. I pulled Sammy to her feet and stood beside her, hand in hand. "Hold on tight, Sammy. I'm gonna try and find somewhere safe for us to sleep." With that, I turned into Phantom and started flying in the city.

"WAH!" Sammy panicked and clung to my arm, claws coming out to tear up my wrist. "High! No like bein' high!" I carefully lifted her up into bridal style and turned us invisible. Soon, we came across a rundown motel with roof shingles missing and peeling, tan paint. I phased us into a room that was surprisingly clean, with clean sheets and a relatively descent bathroom. There was only one problem with it, though; there was only one bed. Sammy jumped out of my arms and onto the bed. "Feew nice." She purred as she squirmed on it. "What it call?"

My heart broke slightly at her words. She didn't even know what a bed was called. "That's a bed." I told her as I sat on the end of it. "You sleep on it. Sammy, I've got to go out for a while and get some supplies. You're gonna have to stay here for a bit, okay?"

Sammy whimpered slightly and buried her face into my chest. "Don't wanna you go." She murmured.

"I know you don't want me to go. But I have too." I lifted her head so she could look me in the eyes. "We need food, and clothes, and other things needed for normal life. So stay in this room til I come back." She sniffed softly, but nodded and let me go. I gave her one last smile before phasing through the wall. 'Now, to find a superstore.'

I soon found myself in a large superstore that had everything we could possibly need. I scoffed at the fact that the manager took the time to lock the doors and set the door alarms, but didn't even bother to install cameras. At ease, I transformed back into a human and started for the clothing section. I grabbed several pairs of dark t-shirts, jeans, and boxers, and stuffed them in the endless pockets of my pants. Taking a black hoodie, I put it on over my shirt so I looked more like a normal teenager. For Sammy, I grabbed some t-shirts and tank tops that looked her size. For pants, I only got her long skirts and shorts (to wear underneath), thinking it would be best to hide her tail. I blushed immensely as I got her a pack of underwear, and, to hide her ears, I got her a red beret that reminded me of Tucker.

In the food section, boxes of dried food and bottled water disappeared into my pockets. I grabbed two backpacks for later, and, pretty sure I could get/steal some cash at a bank later, started towards an exit.

"Yo! Kid! Stop right there!"

Before me stood 4 of the 5 Teen Titans.

**Robin's PoV*********************************************** ***********

"How can I help you, Mr. Masters?" I was slightly shocked; Vlad Masters was nearly as rich as Lex Luthor and Bruce. What would he want?

"Yo, Rob!" I looked towards Cyborg. "There's a break in at Smarty Mart Superstore. It's probably just another kid looking for some fun, so we'll deal with it while you finish up your call." I nodded.

"Robin. I'm calling you on the behalf of the son of my deceased friends."

"Why can't he call me himself?

"Because his name is Daniel Fenton and I believe that he has been kidnapped."

**Danny's PoV*********************************************** *******

My teeth clenched in annoyance. Of course, the one night I decide to do a petty robbery is the night the Titans are bored enough to stop one. "Look, I don't want trouble." I began to slowly back away with my hands held out.

"Sure you don't." The green dude—Beast Boy—snorted. "That's why you've probably got all kinds of electronics for your evil plans of world domination in your pockets!"

"No, no, you have it all wrong!" I realized trying to talk to them was far better than fighting. Hell, after fighting the Bat family and teleporting for the first time, it was a miracle that I could stand, let alone go ghost! "I'm just trying to get some food and clothes for my baby sister and I-"

"Stop it with your lies, villain!" The floating, orange girl—Starfire—yelled in righteous fury. "You are doing the breaking and the entering, and also the stealing. That makes you a bad person!"

Internally, I winced. Was I ever that naïve while crime fighting? Probably. "Well, I hate that you are so narrow minded on the subject, but that is neither here nor now. So, goodbye!" And then I turned invisible.

With the soundless footsteps it had taken me days to prefect with Selena, I raced past the Titans, to the doors. "He's heading to the exit!" The robot yelled.

'Shit! He must have heat vision!' I realized as I phased through the doors. Now out of their sight, I did the first thing that came to mind.

"I'M GOING GHOST!"

**Robin's PoV*********************************************** ******

'Kidnapped!?' My mind instantly went through reasons why someone could kidnap my brother. 'The adoption is public record…If it's ransom, then someone will try to contact Bruce, or me as Grayson…but, if someone connected Grayson to Robin…could Slade…' "Why would someone wish to kidnap Daniel?" I forced my voice to stay steady.

"A few months ago, Daniel was in an…accident… that made him into a metahuman. I don't know the full details, just what I've observed, but his abilities seem to include heightened speed and strength, sharper senses, and occasional invisibility and intangibility."

"Who do you think kidnapped him and why do you believe he's in my city?" I smelled something fishy about this…

"In the town of Amity Park, there was another metahuman known only as Phantom. I believe I am one of the few who know of his obsession with Daniel, appearing and saving lives only if the boy was present. The rest of the time, Phantom was a loose wire, doing only what he wanted. Phantom is also missing, having disappeared around the same time as Daniel. As to why I think they are in your city, it is because if one uses their abilities too long or too much, some sensors on my machines in certain cities will spike. And they spiked quite heavily in Jump City earlier tonight."

"Thank you for this information, Mr. Masters. I'll be sure to look out for Daniel." I hung up on the billionaire and looked out to the bay. "Danny…what have you gotten into?"

**Damn Fruitloop… poor Danny. He has no luck with those hidden alarms.**

**I made two references in this chapter to other TV shows. If you find both of them, I'll give the regular name and the super name of my next oc. BYE! *waves***


End file.
